1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a reinforced joint for, and method of, reliably securing opposite ends of a ribbon to each other and, more particularly, for securing opposite ends of a pull-type ribbon to a decorative carrying container of the type having a pull-type ribbon which, when pulled, simultaneously forms a decoration for adorning the container and a carrying handle for carrying an object inside the container.
2. Description of Related Art
In my pending U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,353, Feb. 28, 1989, and entitled "Carrier with Simultaneous Formation of Carrying Handle and Decorative Bow", the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, various decorative carriers were disclosed. Each carrier had an actuator, e.g. a pull-type ribbon, which, when pulled, simultaneously formed a carrying handle on the carrier for carrying the carrier and any object placed therein from place to place, and also formed a decoration on the carrier for adorning the carrier.
In one advantageous application, a retailer would place a shopper's gift purchase inside a container, such as a shopping bag and, thereupon, by pulling the ribbon, would form a decoration, such as a bow, on the bag and, at the same time, would form a carrying handle to carry the bag. The shopper could deliver the decorated bag, as is, to a prospective gift recipient without having to resort to the fuss and bother of attaching separate bows, or wrapping the gift in wrapping paper.
However, the known decorative carriers sometimes have not proven to be altogether satisfactory when many and very heavy objects are placed within the container, because the combined weight of the objects tends to detach the ends of the ribbon from the container. Typically, one end of the ribbon is glued to an upper marginal portion of the bag, and the opposite end of the ribbon passes through a hole in a wall of the bag and is configured as a bow located exteriorly of the bag wall adjacent the hole. When the weight of the objects is sufficiently high, sometimes the glued end of the ribbon separates from the upper marginal portion of the bag and/or the opposite bow-configured end of the ribbon is pulled through said hole. In either or both of these latter described events, the usefulness of the decorative carrier has been compromised.